Recriminations
by LongTimeFan
Summary: When a bank robber escapes from custody and swears revenge on the cop that killed his brother, it's up to Jack and the team to catch him before the convict can kill the agent he's after - one Jack Hudson.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The following is a work of fan fiction based on the television series, _Sue Thomas F._. It is in no way intended to infringe on the copyrights of Pax, the creators, or anyone else who may have legal rights to the characters and settings. Only using them for a short time and will return them in relatively the same shape as when borrowed. As always, any errors or inconsistencies are of my doing.

Author Note: While I have visited the Washington DC area on several occasions, I have limited knowledge of it. My apologies if the streets and/or neighborhood areas referenced in the story are not quite correct. For those of you wondering, I consider this to be set after the series. Jack and Sue, while closer, are still not on a relationship but definitely should be. I tried to write this in the same manner as the episodes. Hopefully I came close. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Morning," Special Agent Jack Hudson called out as he entered the bullpen, sheepishly smiling at the various replies acknowledging his arrival.<p>

"Oh look, a rare sighting of the phantom Agent Hudson," Special Agent Myles Leland, III said dryly.

"About time there, Sparky," Special Agent Bobby Manning jeered, spinning around to watch his best friend shrug off his coat. "Was beginning to think we were going to have to raid your place to get you out of bed."

"Forty-seven minutes exactly," Special Agent Tara Williams announced, jabbing a key on her computer to stop some apparent stopwatch. "And the winner is," looking up she smiled. "Sue."

Acknowledging the win, Special Investigative Analyst Sue Thomas grinned. "You boys owe me lunch. And I think I'm in the mood for something very nice."

"Figures," Bobby moaned.

"Well what do you expect? She lived with the guy. Of course she's going to know how long it takes him to get out of bed and into work in the morning," Myles said, his tone innocent but teasing.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack waived him off, knowing Myles was simply taking the opportunity to tease them both about the times they had gone under cover and posed as man and wife. "A guy sleeps through his alarm one morning…."

"Jack?"

The serious tone of the call from Supervisory Agent Dimitrius Gans stopped any further ribbing. Turning towards his boss, Jack raised a questioning gaze.

"Can I see you in my office?"

"Sure," Jack said, catching Sue's eye and shrugging to her silent inquiry if he knew what D wished to speak to him about.

"What's going on, D?" Jack asked, following his friend and colleague into the small office.

"Do you remember a guy named Daniel Farther?" D asked, picking up a file from his desk.

Frowning, the younger dark haired agent nodded his head. "Robbed a bank in Virginia about seven years ago," Jack offered.

Agreeing D added, "He and his brother took a teller hostage, tried to shoot their way out."

"Yeah," Hudson acknowledged. "I had to kill his brother after he shot the hostage. Why the jog down memory lane?"

"Farther escaped last night. When they searched his cell to try to find out how he'd gotten out or where he might go, they found this under this bunk," D said, handing Jack the file in his hand.

Opening the folder, Jack's breath caught in his throat. Before his eyes were article upon article with his name underlined. As with many FBI agents, while he tried to remain out of the public eye, Jack and his team had been in several high profile cases that had landed them in the paper. Shifting through the clippings, he was stunned to see copies of articles dating back to his high school athletic years. "Seems like I've been a project of his," Hudson said flatly, closing the file and handing it back to D.

"And it's entirely possible he's heading to DC," Gans observed, "to come after you."

"Come on D. You know as well as I do that these guys are usually more hot air than anything else," Jack scoffed, trying to down play any danger he might be in.

"Still," D cautioned, "until this guy is caught, keep an extra sharp eye out. If you see him or think something doesn't seem right, call for back up. Don't take any chances."

Jack nodded in agreement.

Coming back into the bullpen, Jack saw that his co-workers had gone back to their work. Sitting down, he felt Sue's eyes on him. Looking up, he schooled his features and shook his head to tell her that it was nothing important. Silently, he hoped things stayed that way.

He remembered the Farther brothers. They had been committed to each other and the older brother Daniel had sworn that the man who had killed his kid brother would die a slow, painful death. The brutality of their past crimes left no illusion that he was more than capable of fulfilling his vow.

"Jack," Bobby called for him, rising and hanging up the phone. "Bank robbery at First Savings & Loan in Capitol Heights. Two bank employees were killed, another injured. Two suspects left in a grey four-door sedan, witnesses got a partial license. Metro's put out an A.P.B. already," he announced, grabbing his coat.

"Let's go," Jack headed towards the door, the others fast on his heals.

* * *

><p>Flipping close the notebook in his hand, Jack watched silently as a gurney carrying the body of a young woman pass him.<p>

"Twenty-seven years old," Sue said softly, from behind him. "It makes no sense. The customers said she did everything he told her to do."

Turning towards her, he nodded. "I know. It sounds like he did it simply because he could."

"Jack," Myles called coming up to the pair. "Metro found the getaway car about three miles from here."

"You and Bobby head over there and get the tech boys out there. If we're lucky, these guys were sloppy and left us something that will lead us to them," Jack ordered. "Sue and I'll head to the hospital, see if we can talk to the teller that survived."

"He's still in and out of it from the pain medication," the doctor said, signing off on the chart in his hands. "The bullet was a through and through in his upper right chest. Thankfully it missed vital organs."

"Can we speak with him?" Sue asked, peering into the room holding the injured bank employee.

Thinking a minute the doctor pursed his lips. "Not too long," he conceded.

Allowing Sue to enter the room in front of him, Jack nodded to the nurse checking his vitals. "We'll be just a minute," he said stopping by the bed. "Travis, Travis," he called, trying to get the man awake. Seeing him open his eyes, Hudson continued. "I'm Jack Hudson. This is Sue Thomas. We're with the F.B.I. I know this isn't the best time, but we need your help."

"Can you tell us what happened in the bank?" Sue asked gently.

Clearing his throat, the middle aged man tried to focus. "Two men came in, wanted money," he said. "One herded the customers to one side while the other one made Kelly give them everything from our drawers." Swallowing hard, he closed his eyes. "Then he made Kelly, Marshall and me go into the lobby with the others. They made us get on the floor, close our eyes. I thought they were going to leave but then one of them said he needed to leave the F.B.I. a message." Opening his eyes, he turned haunted eyes towards Jack. "Then he just started firing." Shuddering, Travis winced in pain. "I don't remember much after that."

Jack could see that Travis was fading fast. He hated to push, but he needed to know. "Did either of them call each other a name? Or mention anything that may tell us where they were going?"

"Mickey?" the bank employee muttered softly, beginning to go back to sleep.

"I'm sorry, but he really needs to rest," the nurse chided softly.

Nodding, Jack escorted Sue out of the room. "Let's get back to the office. We'll have Tara see if she can find a Mickey in the files that fits our bank robber's description."

* * *

><p>"This doesn't make sense," Tara muttered, jabbing at the keyboard to make the machine run the scan one more time.<p>

"What doesn't make sense?" Jack asked, getting up to move across the room.

"For some reason, the system keeps coming up with a dead man as our bank robber," Williams said, frustration in her voice. "But that can't be possible."

"Who keeps coming up?" Bobby asked, peering down at the screen.

"One Michael, aka Mickey, Farmer. Had an extensive rap sheet; everything from assault to robbery to attempted murder. Was killed during a bank robbery seven years ago." Glancing up, she realized that Jack had moved back across the room and had his back towards them. Confused, she looked around to find that D had also moved away and was staring hard at their team leader.

"Tara, pull up the file on Daniel Farmer," D said evenly, his eyes not leaving Jack.

"Okay. Daniel J. Farmer, older brother to Mickey. Was serving fifty to life for killing a bank teller in a robbery. Escaped two days ago from prison," Willliams cited, reading from the alert. "Thought to be headed to the DC area."

"Why come back here?" Sue asked.

"To er…," Tara paused, color leaving her face. Her eyes flashed to Jack and D.

"We think he's on the way back here to get revenge on the FBI agent who killed his brother," Dimitrius stated, finally looking back at the other agents.

"Who's the agent?" Myles asked.

"Me," Hudson announced turning to face his colleagues. Seeing the shock on their faces, he explained. "Seven years ago, I was on task force looking for three men who had committed a string of bank robberies in the tri-state region. After almost two months, we finally caught a break and identified them, Daniel and Michael Farmer, and their cousin, James Dell. Dell was the driver, and the Farmers were the ones who did the actual stick ups."

"We got an anonymous tip that they were going to rob a bank in Rockville so we staked it out. They showed up and it got," Jack paused as if looking for the right word, "hairy. Dell took off before the other two came out of the bank. They must have realized they were in trouble because they brought out a teller to use as a hostage. Cornered, no escape, I guess they thought they'd go out in a blaze of glory or something. Michael killed the hostage and then laughed at us, telling us we were useless. Then they opened fire on us."

"Classic suicide by cop scenario," Bobby murmured.

Nodding, Jack continued. "Needless to say, we had to fire back. Michael was killed and Daniel was injured. He survived and was eventually convicted."

"Somehow, Daniel figured out that it was Jack's shot that killed his brother," D said, picking up the story. "We were notified this morning that Farmer had escaped and was probably coming here. There was a file on Jack in his cell and his cellmates said that he told them there was no way he was going back to jail as long as Jack Hudson was alive."

"And after this morning, it looks like he's here," Bobby added, blowing out a breath.

"Upstairs is going to want you out of harms way," D said, knowing that the younger man would fight him.

"No way. We don't even know for sure that it was Farmer this morning. And if it was, if I go to a safe house, he's just going to lay low and wait for me to come out or if he is the one that committed the bank robbery this morning, keep doing it. I can help find this guy," Jack stated adamantly. Realizing he was being a little too invested, he took a breath and forced himself to relax. "Besides, I've got the best in the bureau watching my back right now," he added, gesturing toward the rest of his team.

Pursing his lips, Dimitrius paused for a brief moment before relenting. "Okay, I'll talk to the brass. But the minute this guy gets too close, your butt is on the next plane to Albuquerque. You got me?"

Peering at his supervisor, Hudson did not acknowledge the implied order being given to him. There was no way he was going to run now.

"What about Dell? What happened to him?" Sue asked. "Is it possible that Dell was one of the men this morning at the bank?"

Shrugging, Hudson said, "Could be. We never found him. We suspected that he fled the country, but maybe not."

"Or if he did, he came back," Leland added. "He certainly fits the description of the second bank robber this morning."

"Anything from the car?" Lucy asked, hoping that there would be something to point out that it was someone else.

"Not much," D replied, flipping through the file in his hand to pull out a sheet of paper. "A few fibers, smudged prints, nothing that could confirm it was or wasn't Dell and Farmer. "

"So, until we know otherwise, we've got to act under the assumption it could be anybody," Bobby said, not liking it but knowing that focusing on Dell and Farmer meant they could miss valuable clues to other potential suspects. "But," the big man added, standing up, "that doesn't mean that you mate are off the hook. Even if Farmer didn't hold up that bank, there's a good chance he's going to come gunning for you at some point."

Holding up his hand, Jack said, "Which means that I might not be the best person to be around right now."

Smiling tightly, Bobby shook his head. "Nice try, but if you leave this place, one of us is going to be with you. And that includes," Bobby added, sinking into his chair and pointing at Jack, "at night."

"Right," Tara said. "I'll make up a rotation."

"Add me into it," D said before turning back to the larger matter at hand. "Anything else useful from the witness statements?"

"Maybe," Tara said. "Metro canvassed the area where the car was ditched. A man walking his dog said he saw two men get out of the car and get into a black late model full size Ford pickup, no plates. He said he wouldn't have paid much attention to them but they were arguing whether or not they had, and I quote, 'scored enough for the hit.'"

"Sounds like whoever these two jokers are, they have something else in mind," Myles murmured.

"Did our witness say which way they headed?"

"North, towards the interstate," Williams answered. "From there, they could have gone anywhere."

Frowning, Jack shook off the bad news. "Tara, you said there was no tags on the truck. Check with the locals to see if anyone reported a truck matching that description being stolen. If we're lucky, it was and they'll be a GPS in it that we can track."

"You got it."

"Everybody else contact your informants for anything about the bank robbers or for our good friends Farmer and Dell. At this point, I'll take either," D ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: It was pointed out (thank you!) that Ch 1 contained typos on the suspect name. He was introduced as Farther, but somehow, later, this switched to Farmer. The correct name is Farther and I've made sure it is correct in subsequent chapters. My apologies. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Holding open the door for Bobby, Sue and Levi to precede him out of the restaurant, Jack instinctively scanned the streets for any sign of something out of place. Seeing nothing in the dim light, he dropped in beside Sue and Levi. "I'm stuffed," he moaned. "I should have never let you talk me into getting that king size steak."<p>

"Not my fault," Manning countered, holding up his hands in a defensive posture. "I can't help it you were trying to show off for Sue here."

"Oh no," Sue interjected. "Don't try to drag me into your little testosterone game of who can eat more. I had nothing to do with it. If you ask me, you both should be miserable and I don't feel sorry for either of you."

"See how she is," Jack teased, pretending to talk like Sue wasn't there. "No pity what so ever."

A yip from Levi seemed to object to Jack's characterization of his master.

"You tell him boy," Sue said, leaning down to scratch the golden's ears. "You know…." Her words turned into a yelp of surprise as Bobby shoved her into Jack and they both went to the ground.

Once down, Jack scrambled to place himself between her and the street and at the same time pull Levi out of danger. "Shots fired," he mouthed, trying to give her some indication of what was going on.

Trying to get a look at the vehicle speeding away, Bobby pulled his phone from his pocket hitting 911 as he put it to his face. "Special Agent Manning, shots fired at F.B.I. Agents, on 17th near K. Be advised the shooter left in a dark color pick up; no plates." Flipping the phone off, he turned to the others. "You two okay?" he asked, taking one of Sue's arms to help her up while Jack took the other.

"Yeah," she said, running a hand over Levi to make sure he was unharmed. "I think I scraped my elbow when I went down, that's all." Looking over at Jack, she became alarmed. "You're bleeding," she gasped, instinctively reaching for his neck.

"It's just a knick," Jack assured her, gingerly pressing his finders to the gash. "Piece of brick must have chipped off and caught me. It's not bad," he assured her, looking at Bobby as he dialed his phone again. "Special Agent Manning again. Send a medic to this location also."

* * *

><p>Wincing as the medic applied pressure to the wound on the side of his neck, Hudson saw Dimitrius and Leland wind their way towards the back of the ambulance. "You okay?" D asked, leaning in to look at Jack's neck.<p>

"Scratch," Jack assured him, waiving it off. "Sue's arm lost more skin than I did," he said, thrusting his chin toward her as the medic applied a four by four dressing to her elbow.

"Did you see anything?" Myles asked as Bobby joined them.

"Nope. They must have been waiting for us to come out of the restaurant," Bobby said. "We walked down here towards the car, shots came from over there," pointing to the opposite side of the street. "Heard the first one hit the building, we went down. By the time I got my gun out, they took off."

"I don't suppose it was merely some random act of violence?" Myles offered.

"Not likely," Jack breathed, nodding his thanks to the medic and helping Sue to stand up. "You okay there?" he asked, watching her flex her leg and grimace.

"Just a cramp, that's all," Sue said, giving him a reassuring smile. "Must have landed on it wrong."

"Well, I don't think there's much doubt that one of you was the target," D said pensively.

"My monies on Jack here," Bobby said. "You know what a poor tipper he is."

"Ha, ha," Hudson replied. "If we're done here, how about we get Sue home before something else happens." Taking her arm, he helped her to his car.

"I'm putting a unit outside of Jack's place tonight," D said softly to Bobby after they'd walked away.

"Might not be a bad idea to put one on Thomas' also. As a precaution," Myles added in. "Whoever shot at him might still be watching and if he follows you to her place…."

"Lovely thought," Bobby said tightly. "Call Tara?" he suggested.

"Already on her way to Sue's. Lucy's expecting both of them and knows there's been trouble," D said, a small smile pulling on his features.

"Right. I'll call you if anything else happens," Manning said before heading toward the car.

* * *

><p>Watching as Bobby, D, and Myles talked, Jack had very little doubt that he was the subject of their conversation. "Do I want to know?" he asked turning towards Sue.<p>

"Nothing that would surprise you. Units being posted at both of our places and Lucy and I will be getting another roommate," she told him. "Jack," she said glancing over at him, "Do you think it might be a good idea to leave town? Farther sounds like a bad guy, and he doesn't seem to be wasting any time in coming after you. I hear that Santa Fe is nice this time of year."

Smiling at her, Jack shook his head. "Like I said earlier, if I leave town, he's just going to go underground to wait for me. Besides, I have no intention of spending an extended period of time in New Mexico or any place for that matter knowing that you and others will still be here in his line of sight."

Seeing her about to object, he took her hand. "I'll be careful," he assured her. "I'm more worried about putting you in danger by being around me," he added, looking at the bandage on her arm.

"I'm tough," she assured him, squeezing his hand. "And besides, Levi would never forgive me if I let you go after this guy on your own." Hearing his name, the golden put his head over the seat and whimpered.

Bobby opening the door forestalled any further conversation on the matter. "Okay Levi, you've gotta share the seat boy," he said, nudging the dog to one side of the car. "Home, James," Bobby quipped, shutting the door.

"As you wish sir," Jack threw back sarcastically, donning an imaginary chauffeur hat.

His action brought a chuckle from Sue. "It looks good on you."

The banter lightened the mood for the trip to Sue's. Reaching it, Jack shut off the ignition and reached for the door. He was stopped by Bobby's hand on his shoulder.

"Tara," Manning said into his phone. "We're here. Right. Tara's going to meet her at the door," he announced, disconnecting the call. Peering through the windshield, he spotted what he was looking for. "I'm going to see who's sitting outside tonight," he added, getting out of the car. "Good night," he said to Sue before trotting across the street to a waiting sedan.

Walking with Sue, Jack paused outside of the door. "Well, not exactly how I thought the evening would end," Jack threw out. Looking back, he ran his eyes over her features. "You going to be okay tonight?"

Nodding, Sue reached out to squeeze his arm. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Silently, Jack signed, "The same for you." Movement behind Sue drew his attention and told her that Tara had arrived. "Tara," he acknowledged the female agent as she opened the door.

"Jack," Williams acknowledged him looking between the two, unsure if she had interrupted something.

"Well…. Good night," Jack said and signed, nodding to both women.

Returning the sign, Sue turned and went into the building, glancing back to see Jack moving towards the car where Bobby was waiting for him.

Starting the engine, Jack nodded toward the surveillance car. "Who's babysitting?"

"Peters and Martinez," Bobby said. "They've got both our numbers if something happens."

Pulling out and heading to his place, Jack thought back to the events of the night. Silently he kicked himself for not seeing the pickup before the shots had been fired. Unconsciously he reached up and touched the bandage on his neck.

"So," Bobby said, catching the movement. Pursing his lips, he decided he had better take the opportunity provided. "How long you going to stick by that story you told Sue?"

The sound of Bobby's voice startled him. "What story?" Jack asked flatly, glancing quickly at Manning and frowning.

Pinning him with a stare, Bobby smirked knowingly. "I saw your neck, mate, and that," pointing to the bandage, "was not made by a piece of brick. You got lucky, and you know it."

* * *

><p>"Morning," Jack called out as Sue came across the bullpen.<p>

"Good morning," Sue answered back, sending him a smile to reinforce the greeting. Spotting the bandage, she sobered. "How's your neck?"

The ringing of the phone on his desk stopped any further verbal conversation on the topic. Signing that his neck was fine, he answered the phone. "Hudson."

Watching Jack, Sue could tell that the news he was hearing was not good. Coming around her desk, she moved to stand beside him. When he looked at her, she could read the seriousness of the conversation in his brown eyes.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Jack said, lowering the phone and deliberately setting it down.

"Jack?"

Blowing out a breath, Jack gave her a tight smile before turning his attention back to the room. "A convenience shop in Georgetown was held up two hours ago. The clerk and three customers were killed. Video feed from the store confirms that the shooter was Daniel Farther."

The words caused the team to share concerned looks. At least now they were sure who they were after. The realization sent the team scrambling for their coats.

* * *

><p>Trailing back into the bullpen hours later, fatigue was evident in their bodies. Watching them, Dimitrius sighed. Their demeanor told them it had not been an easy crime scene. Moving over to Jack's desk, he gave the man an encouraging smile. "Any luck?" he asked more out of formality than anything else.<p>

Rubbing the back of his neck, Jack shook his head. "Not much. We brought back copies of the store videotape. Maybe we can get lucky and Tara can pull something from the background or something."

"You get any rest last night?" D asked, lowering his voice.

Glancing up from his desk, Jack gave him a small, knowing smile. "You know," he shrugged.

Acknowledging the truth of Jack's statement, D added, "Upstairs is still rumbling about shipping you out."

"D," Jack hissed, "no," he stressed.

"I know," D countered, holding up his hand to stop Jack. "But I don't know how long I can put it off. I'm just telling you."

Realizing that D was on his side, Jack deflated. "I… appreciate it," he murmured. Pausing for a moment, he conceded. "Look, if Farther gets too close again, I'll go, okay?"

Raising an eyebrow, D grimaced. "Let's just hope if that happens, you're alive to go," he threw out before heading back towards his office.

"D," Tara called to stop Dimitrius from leaving. "You might want to hear this." Catching Sue's attention, she pointed towards the big screen. "Someone came to the door. It's hard to see because of the glare, but Farther says something. Can you see what it is?"

Moving closer to the screen, Sue concentrated on the man's lips. "Did you get a hold of…." she cited, pausing. Shaking her head, she glanced back. "Tara?"

"Got it," Tara called back, rewinding the video and focusing in tighter on the man's face. "Here you go," she murmured pressing the play.

"Morrow?" Sue said hesitantly, watching it again. "Good… Tell him we'll meet him in an hour," she read. "By tomorrow, that… pig Hudson… will be mine," she finished, turning concerned eyes toward Jack. She watched as he tried unsuccessfully to assure her he wasn't concerned by the news of the threat.

"This drongo's starting to get on my nerves," Bobby said, irritated by the audacity of the man's claims.

"Tara, any chance to get a look at who he was talking to?" D asked.

"Maybe," Tara answered, her fingers already flying over the keyboard to manipulate the picture.

"Myles, run the name Morrow and see if you find anyone who has any connection to Farther, or Dell for that matter," Jack ordered.

"It's not perfect," Tara called, "but, I've got it cleaned up enough, we might be able to run facial recognition on the second guy." Putting the image up, she nodded to the screen.

"It's Dell," Jack stated flatly, looking at the screen.

"Well, that confirms both of them are in play," Dimitrius murmured. Turning towards the other side of the room, he called out. "Any luck?"

"Three Morrows in the system from the tri-state area," Leland answered, not taking his eyes from the screen. "One serving a stint upstate for drug dealing; one in Tacoma Park; one in Fairfax," he read. "No obvious connections so far to either Farther or Dell but both have the same class of associates. I've sent them to the printer."

Taking the papers from the machine, Jack moved quickly back to the center of the room. "Tara, keep checking. Bobby, Myles, you take Tacoma Park," he said handing over the sheet. "Sue and I'll take Fairfax," he said nodding toward her before they moved simultaneously toward their coats.

"Hold on," D ordered, causing everyone to halt their progress. "These guys are not playing around. If you sense anything off or see Dell or Farther, call for backup. Jack, don't loose your tail."

"You stay with Lucy, Levi," Sue ordered. "Can you take him home and feed him?" she asked her roommate as she passed. "Thank you," she threw back as she followed Jack out the door.

* * *

><p>"Darrell Morrow?" Myles asked as he and Bobby walked up to the middle-aged man pulling groceries from his car.<p>

"Yeah," Morrow said hesitantly, turning to face them warily.

"FBI," Bobby said, flashing his badge. "Got a minute?"

"I suppose," Darrell said, putting the bags of groceries on the truck of his car. "What can I do for you?"

"We're looking for a friend of yours, Daniel Farther. Thought you might be able to tell us where we might find him," Manning threw out, watching carefully for any reaction.

"Farther?" Morrow shook his head. "I don't know any Farther."

"Sure you do," Leland countered briskly. "Mid-fifties, black hair, tall, scruffy, likes to randomly shoot people during robberies and kill them for the fun of it."

"Whoa," Morrow shot back, holding up his hands defensively. "I never robbed anybody and I sure don't hang around anybody who shoots other people for no reason. I've been clean for three years now."

"Really?" Bobby asked skeptically.

"Talk to my wife, my sponsor, hell, run me. I've been squeaky since I got out of rehab," the ex-con blurted out.

Sharing a look with Myles, Bobby pressed a little more. "Where have you been the past hour or so?" Manning asked, pulling out his notebook.

"Running errands," Darrell said. "Gas station, groceries, stuff like that."

"Don't suppose you can prove it?" Myles asked.

"I got groceries," Morrow said, pointing to the bags. "And here's," he added, digging into the bag and pulling out a ribbon of paper, "the receipt."

"Mind if we keep this?" Manning asked, slipping the paper into the notebook so they could go to the store and verify how long he was in the store on the video camera. "Where'd you buy gas?"

"Station about half mile away," he said pointing down the street. "I paid cash."

"Oh, one more thing. Do you own a cell phone?" Myles asked.

"Yeah."

"Mind if I see it?"

"What for?"

"Oh, you know," Leland replied, "last call received… made; that sort of thing."

"I'll have to get it from the house. It was dead so it's been charging for the last several hours," Morrow said, starting to gather up his groceries.

Reaching out to take a sack, Bobby smiled tightly. "Here, I'll go with you."

* * *

><p>Having no luck in finding Jeffery Morrow, Jack had called S.O.G. to sit on the house until he came home. Now, heading back to the office, Sue watched as the familiar scenery moved past the window in the fading light. She hated that they had run into another dead end. She had no illusion that if they didn't find out something very soon, they'd be handed another dead body.<p>

The thought drew a sigh from her. Turning her head, she looked over at Jack and immediately sat up straighter as she noticed the pensive furrow on his brow.

Reaching out, she laid a hand on his arm. The tension that radiated from it caused her even more concern. "Jack?"

Tearing his eyes off of the road for a moment, Jack glanced towards her. Seeing her questioning concern, he took his hand off the wheel and laid it on top of hers and gave her a weak smile. "I'm okay. Just thinking," he said.

"About Farther?" she hazarded a guess. "About where he might be?"

"Yeah," Jack breathed, forcing another brief smile to try to ease her concern before he sobered again. "And what he might do next." Squeezing her hand, he released it. She wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "I'm going to move you to a hotel."

"What?" Sue replied in disbelief shaking her head. "I'm not the one that Farther wants to hurt. You are. If anyone should be moving into a hotel, you should."

"You're right. Farther does want to hurt me, but I'm trained to handle him if he tries. You're not," he countered, throwing her another look. Seeing another objection beginning to erupt from Sue, he carried on while stopping for a red light.

"This is a game to him, one that I don't intend for him to win. But in order to do that, I can't be worried about him coming after someone I care about as a way to get to me." Jack reached out and gripped the clenched hands in her lap forcing his fingers into hers and pinning her with his gaze. "I can't loose you."

The raw emotions in Jack's eyes caused a lump to form in Sue's throat and her eyes to brighten with tears. Huskily, she forced the words out. "I can't loose you either."

Softening his features, Jack let go of her hand to brush his fingers across her cheek. "You couldn't if you tried," he whispered, his own throat tightening at the concern and fear in her eyes.

The blare of a horn told Jack that the light had turned green, forcing him to break the moment. Refocusing his attention back to driving, he took his foot off the brake and eased into the intersection. He barely glimpsed the grill of the truck bearing down on them before blackness over took him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews so far and I hope everyone is enjoying the story. We now join our story in progress..._

* * *

><p>"Well it seems Darrell Morrow was telling the truth," Bobby called, standing up from peering over Tara's shoulder. Waving his hand toward the screen, he said, "Got him coming in and leaving the grocery store. That, a dead cell phone, and the clerk putting him at the gas station means he couldn't have talked to or met Farther and Dell."<p>

Nodding, D watched as Myles crossed his name off the board. "Sue and Jack back yet?"

"Should be any minute," Bobby replied.

"D, metro PD, line three," Lucy called, holding out the phone.

"Gans," D snapped, picking up the phone on Jack's desk.

The sight of the blood leaving D's face brought Bobby to his feet. "What?"

"Where?" D asked, snatching up a paper and pen and scribbling furiously. "We'll meet you at the hospital. Make sure the paramedics know that Agent Thomas is deaf, but can read lips."

His words brought Lucy and Tara from across the room. Lucy's concern grew, as D literally seemed to stagger from what he heard next.

Disbelief and shock laced his next words. "Right. Put out an A.P.B. for her, the car, and Farther, Daniel J. and Dell, James. We'll get their pedigrees to you as soon as possible." With those words, D slowly lowered the phone and turned stunned eyes towards his waiting coworkers.

"D?" Bobby urged, gripping his arm.

"A truck t-boned Jack's car," D stuttered, trying to comprehend what he had just heard. "The truck driver and another man tried to get to Jack."

"And?" Myles asked anxiously.

"Something must have spooked them cause they left him there. Paramedics just got him out of the car and are taking him to Mercy."

"What about Sue?" Lucy whispered huskily, followed by a whimper from Levi at the sound of his master's name being said with so much emotion.

"She's gone. Witnesses said the driver of the truck that hit them drug her from the car shoved her into another vehicle and took off with the second man."

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the crash sight, Dimitrius swallowed hard at the sight of the mangled sedan trapped between the light pole and the large delivery truck. Looking at Myles, he saw the same shock mirrored in his face. Swallowing again, he nodding toward the vehicles. "See if the techs have found anything. I'll talk to the locals," he said quietly, opening the car door.<p>

"Supervisory Agent Gans," D said, holding up his identification. "Find out anything more from the witnesses?"

"Seems it may be your guy Hudson was the one they really wanted. One of the kidnappers was cussing up a blue streak cause the other one smashed into the car door and they couldn't get to him. So, they pulled Thomas out of the car. The younger man was going to shoot your man but the older one said something about wanting him to be able to see it coming," the uniform officer said, glancing down at his notes. "They must have heard the other agents that had been following Hudson and Thomas coming and took off."

"What about Thomas?" D pressed. "Did they say if she was hurt or conscious?"

"From what they said, it seems like she was half out of it. And she was bleeding," the officer said, pointing to the trail of blood leading to the mangled federal car. "They heard her scream when the man pulled her through the window."

Behind D, Leland walked slowly up to the vehicles, peering into the truck as he flashed his badge at the technicians combing through the wreckage. "Any prints?" he asked, taking the gloves being offered to him.

"Steering wheel, door, gear shift," the crime scene technician said pointing to each. "If they're the driver's or someone else, don't know yet. One things for sure, the guy wasn't worried about us id'ing him. Didn't try to wipe anything down."

"Oh, there's little doubt who did it," Myles murmured leaning in to move around several paper cups on the floor. "Hello," he said, picking up a receipt from the floorboard. Coming out of the vehicle, he held the paper up in the light to read the print. "A coffee and Danish from a gas station in Fredericksburg. No accounting for taste. Still," he added, slipping it into an evidence bag,

* * *

><p>"Bobby Manning, FBI. Jack Hudson was brought in a little bit ago. Car accident," Bobby said to the emergency room receptionist.<p>

"Yes sir, room two. The doctor is with him now. If you'd like to take a seat…."

"No, I'm afraid I wouldn't. Room two you say," Bobby retorted cutting her off. Moving through the swinging doors that led to the examination rooms and finding the curtain area marked two, Bobby paused and drew a deep breath, unsure of what he would find. Bracing himself, he pushed his way through the doorway only to find an empty room. Looking around he spotted bloody clothing that had been cut away and discarded on the floor. A wave of nausea passed through the tall man at the thought of what might have happened.

"Excuse me," Bobby called, stopping a nurse passing by. "Jack Hudson? He was suppose to be in here," he asked, gesturing toward the empty exam room.

"He's in x-ray right now," the nurse assured him, running an assessing eye over his pale features. "Perhaps you'd like to sit down and wait for him?" she suggested, taking his arm and moving him towards the stool in Jack's room.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Manning said, following meekly along. Sitting down, he absentmindedly muttered, "thanks."

"Are you feeling okay?" the nurse asked gently. "Can I get you a glass of water or a wet cloth?"

Shaking his head, Bobby swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat. "No," he croaked. Clearing his throat, he tried to smile at her and speak again. "I'm fine, but thank you."

Relenting, the nurse nodded. "Family?"

The word seared through Bobby's soul causing his stomach to once again clench. He'd never had anyone who meant more to him, outside of his parents and siblings. The two of them had worked together early on in their careers and had been best friends ever since. "Yeah," he breathed. "About as close as you can get," he added softly.

Patting the big man's shoulder, she turned. "I'll be down the hall if you need anything."

Watching her leave, the sad smile he had summoned up for her drained from his features. Jack had to be okay. The thought of loosing his best mate was more than he could tolerate right now. And Sue would never….

Sue.

Bobby closed his eyes at the thought of her. How was he going to tell Jack that she was gone? He knew that Jack would never forgive himself if something happened to her. It wouldn't matter that there had been no way for him to predict or know that something like that was going to happen. Sighing, Bobby leaned forward and rested his arms on his thighs to wait.

* * *

><p>Staring out the window, Bobby unseeingly followed the movements of the passing cars in the darkness. Glancing down at his watch, he grimaced at the number telling him it was now oh-three-thirty. He knew he should be trying to sleep, that he would need his energy for whatever the next day would bring. But every time he tried, his mind would begin a chaotic spinning of thoughts and imaginings.<p>

Thoughts of what could have happened in that car; images of what might have happened since then.

Neither was pleasant.

Hearing the rustle of Jack shifting, Bobby turned away from the window to look at him. His friend had been awake several times, but he had been having trouble remembering what had happened. The first couple times, it had scared Bobby. The nurse and doctor had tried to assure him that it was normal given the trauma that Jack had sustained. They had told him that Jack would retain what he had been told as time passed.

Bobby hoped so, because he didn't know how many more times he could see the anguish caused by having to tell him each time that Sue was gone.

"Bobby?"

Forcing his features to calm, Manning stepped closer. "Yeah, mate. How you feeling?"

Raising his arm, Jack waved his hand to indicated so-so. "Any news on Sue?" Jack asked, his voice rough from sleep.

That was progress. Bobby's momentary relief was countered by the reality of having to tell him nothing had changed. "Myles, Tara and D are still looking. They said they've had a few leads but nothing definite."

Raising the bed slightly, a low groan escaped Jack's lips as he reached out for a glass of water.

"Let me," Manning said, jolting forward to hand over the glass. "Nurse should be coming to check your vitals soon. Since you're more awake now, maybe they can give you something to make you more comfortable."

Shaking his head, Jack eased himself back down. "Don't want anything," he breathed out, trying to hide his discomfort. "I need to get out of here and find Sue."

"You need," Bobby stressed, knowing that the more aware Jack became, the more of a handful he was going to be, "to rest and let your body heal. I don't know how to break it to you, but you're not indestructible, superman."

"Nothing's broken, I'll be fine," Hudson said flatly.

"Jack," Manning said, his voice reflecting his disbelief. "You were hit, literally, by a Mack truck. Bruised chest, ribs and shoulder, slight concussion, cuts, abrasions," he stopped seeing no give in his friend. Pursing his lips, Bobby pondered his next move.

Stubbornly, Jack pushed the covers back and slowly began to roll his body to sit up. "Where's my clothes?" he gritted out.

"If you leave now, you're going AMA and there's no way anyone's going let you work this case," Manning threatened.

"It's my fault. If I would have listened and gone out of town…" Jack broke off, his voice husky with emotion. "Sue's going through God knows what because I…." Jack closed his eyes, the emotional pain overriding the physical.

"It's not your fault," Bobby said softly, moving over to put a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder. Leaning down to catch Jack's eyes, he silently sent his support and understanding. "Look, stay here 'til morning, let the doctor release you, and then we'll find her. D will let us know if something happens between now and then."

Seeing a slight breach in Jack's resolve, Bobby pushed the advantage. "Come on," he urged, lifting Jack's legs to help him put them back on the bed. "Lay down and get some sleep. I'll wake you if I hear anything."

* * *

><p>Walking slowly into the office later that morning, Jack tried to school his features to hide his discomfort. While his head was no longer pounding, the rest of his body was more than making up for the difference. The depth of the bruising meant that it would be weeks before he was back to normal. Taking time off to heal however was going to have to wait.<p>

"How ya doing"? D asked coming forward to shake Jack's hand.

"Been better. Anything new?" Jack replied, shaking hands with Myles and accepting gingerly hugs from Tara and Lucy. Leaning forward, he leaned down to greet Levi. "Hey boy," he said softly, scratching the Golden's head.

"Doctor wasn't happy about him leaving," Bobby relayed, moving over to the coffee pot. "But, Jack here insisted, so he gave in."

"I'm fine," Jack said, starting to move past D only to be stopped by a hand being held up in front of him. Looking up, Jack locked eyes with him. "Let's just find Sue," he said softly, "then I'll rest."

Whatever D was going to say was cut off by Lucy. "Jack."

Turning he looked questioningly at the young woman holding the phone. Tension radiated from her.

"I think it's him," Dotson hissed. "He said to tell Jack Hudson that he has someone he's looking for."

Sharing a look with Dimitrius, Jack moved to his desk, but did not pick up the phone.

"Ready," Tara called from her space, her fingers flashing over the keyboard. "Try to keep him on for at least three minutes," she urged.

Pushing the recorder and the speaker, Jack snatched up the receiver. "Hudson."

"Hello pig," the caller growled.

"Farther." Jack acknowledged, nodding to the others. "Long time. I hear there's a whole bunch of people looking for you. How about you tell me where you are and I'll let them know where they can meet up with you. We'll even have a party for you."

An un-amused laugh met the suggestion. "Oh, I don't think so. I'm having too much with your little friend here."

The words made Jack's blood turn cold. "You don't want to hurt her," Hudson declared, trying to keep his voice steady. "That wouldn't be very smart."

"She's not hurt; at least not much by me… yet," Farther sneered. "Just to show you what kind of guy I am, I'll even show you. Check your phone. I just sent you a link to a website."

Jack's cell phone chimed indicating a text had come in. Snatching his cell phone from his hip, he tossed it to Bobby who nodded that it was there as he headed over to Tara. Watching them as they put in the web address, Jack hissed at the image that popped up on the big screen. Moving closer, he ran assessing eyes over the woman tied in a chair. Even though the picture was grainy, he could see the dried blood on the side of her face, neck, arm, and clothing.

The thing that drew his attention the most however was the dynamite that was surrounding her chest. Looking over at the explosive expert, he saw that Bobby was already peering intently at a computer screen trying to find out as much as he could. Turning back to the screen, he swallowed hard at the fear reflected in Sue's eyes.

"See, Hudson, she's breathing," Farther quipped. "If you want to keep her that way, you'll do exactly what I tell you to."

"What do you want?" Jack asked, his voice hard and flat.

"You, me, alone."

D shook his head sharply.

"Come on in. I'll arrange for us to have some time in a nice little eight by ten cell," Hudson said. Panic began to build in his stomach as a hand appeared on the screen, wrapping itself around Sue's throat. Jack could see the terror erupt on her face, as she was helpless to get away from the force restricting her air.

"NO!" Jack screamed, lurching forward towards the screen. His cry was echoed by the others' similar calls and screams around him. "Where? Just tell me where," he shouted hoarsely, desperate for the scene before him to stop. Momentary relief flooded through him as the hand left Sue's throat. He could see her coughing, gasping to get air into her lungs. But she was alive.

"You're going to come alone, right?" Farther said teasingly. "Otherwise…" he trailed off as a hand once again came into view and sent a vicious backhand across Sue's face making her head snap sidewise.

"Just tell me where," Jack ground out through clenched teeth, anger teeming from his body and voice.

"Be at Calvert and Connecticut, one hour. I'll find you. And Hudson, alone," Jackson snarled before hanging up. Almost immediately, Sue's image faded out.

The stunned quiet in the bullpen was broken by the sound of Jack slamming the receiver on the base. Turning, he viciously kicked his chair, sending it careening into the file cabinet nearby as he started around the desk toward the door.

"Whoa, Jack," D started, moving to block the younger agent's advancement. "You aren't going out there."

"What choice do I have?" Hudson said lowly. Haunted desperate eyes peered into his supervisor's. "He'll kill her."

"And he could do that anyway," Dimitrius said harshly, trying to make Jack think. "You're giving him exactly what he wants… an easy target. We'll get SWAT out there on the roofs; he'll never know they're there."

"Tara, any luck?" Myles asked softly, watching the silent struggle between Jack and D.

"Got both of them," Tara announced. "Farther called from the Foggy Bottoms area. But the video on the website was coming from the Washington Harbor area. An abandoned warehouse."

"Means Dell must have been at the warehouse," D surmised.

"Bobby, Myles, Tara, get to Sue. She's the priority. If you can get Dell, fine, but if there a choice, let him go. We'll pick him up later. I'll go after Farther," Jack ordered. "You let me know the minute she's safe."

"No way. I'm going with you mate," Bobby declared, blocking his path. "You're in no shape to face off on this drongo yourself."

"I won't be alone," Jack assured his friend and partner getting a nod from Dimitrius. "I need you to get Sue out of there. You saw what was on her." Seeing the mixed emotions of being unable to help both of his friends in Bobby's eyes, Jack reached out and squeezed his arm. "Please," he pleaded softly. "If you want to help me, make sure Sue's safe."

Locking eyes with Jack, Bobby swallowed hard at the emotions whirling within them. Reading the trust reflecting with the fear and desperation, the tall man nodded.

"I'll see you at the warehouse," Jack assured him, before moving toward the door. Behind him, Gans followed pulling his cell phone out as he moved. "Get me S.W.A.T.," he ordered into it as the pair disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>"Sam-Three-Nine in position," D said in the microphone hidden in his clothing. Pretending to dig through a sack of garbage, the seemingly homeless man scanned the street looking for any sign of Farther. "Nothing so far."<p>

"Sam-Three-Six, don't worry. He's close," Jack murmured, picking up the cup of coffee in front of him and taking a sip. Glancing upwards, he made sure there was no sign of the snipers covering him.

"That's what worries me," D murmured, scanning the area again. Although Jack was confident that Farther would not shoot him from afar, he had no such illusions. It would be simpler to just pick Hudson off from a distance and then escape. Turning to look behind his current position, Gans turned back around and lowered his head as he said, "Sam-Three-Nine. Suspect spotted. One block west, coming in on foot."

Jack forced himself to not react to the warning. He watched as D seemed to blend into the wall to wait as Farther came into view. Schooling his features, he forced his mind to clear so he could focus on the task at hand.

"Right on time," Jack said conversationally as the convict stopped beside the table.

Sitting down, Farther faked friendliness. "I could say the same thing about you."

"What's this about Farther?" Hudson said flatly.

"This," Farther sighed, pulling his hand from his pocket to point a gun at the agent, "is about you getting up real slow and coming with me."

The corners of Jack's mouth rose slightly "Now that wouldn't be very smart of me, would it? Here, we're in the open, lots of people around."

"And I could just start shooting all of these people too," Farther sneered, glancing at the various sidewalk dining venues. "Maybe start with that woman over there and then…." The feel of a gun pressing into his neck interrupted Farther's retort.

"I don't think so. If you so much as breath wrong, you'll never know what happened," Dimitrius snarled. Behind him he could hear the sound of the other agents as they approached.

Reading the momentary flicker of indecision in Farther's face, Jack leaned forward and revealed a weapon in his own hand. "Give me an excuse."

"It might be worth it," Farther breathed as the other agents descended on them.

As the agents pulled the gun from Farther's hand, D grabbed his shirt and pulled him upright so he could be cuffed. "Where's Sue?" he pressed.

Snickering, Farther grinned at Jack. "Don't worry pig. Your girlfriend's being taken care of," he said snickering suggestively. "So tell me Hudson, how long have you've been with that sweet little thing?"

Lunging forward, D pulled Farther backward and intercepted Jack. Holding Jack back, he shook his head. "He's not worth it." Glancing backward, he ordered, "Get him out of here." Refocusing on Jack, he squeezed his arms. "Come on. Let's go get Sue."

* * *

><p><em>Author note: Whew! Breathe… that's it… take a deep breath. We're almost there. But, unfortunately time for another commercial break.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Due to some computer problems, I am posting the remainder of this story so I am not leaving anyone hanging. I appreciate all the kind words and if you drop me a note on this section, please be patient for your response. Think the old computer is going to the shop for a few days. Thanks. _

* * *

><p>"Tara?" Jack called climbing into the van serving as a command post outside of the warehouse where Sue was being held.<p>

"Myles and Bobby are heading up teams. So far, nothing," Williams reported, glancing back at Jack and D.

"This is Sam-Three-Three. Second floor is clear. No sign of suspect or hostage. Heading to third floor," Myles reported, his voice coming through the speakers.

"Roger, Sam-Three-Three," Tara acknowledged from the surveillance van. "Bobby's team just headed to the same floor a few minutes ago," she added for her co-worker's benefit. Triggering the microphone, she called, "Sam-Three-One, what is your status?"

"Sam-Three-One, no sign of suspect, but I've located the hostage, third floor, southeast corner. Hostage is not clear. Repeat hostage is not clear. Tell the bomb squad we've got multiple explosives involved and move everyone back at least a block."

Scanning the area with eyes and his weapon, Bobby heard Tara call for the others to evacuate as he slowly advanced towards Sue. Reaching up to pull his mask from his face, he called over to the woman anxiously watching him. "Is anyone else here?" he asked when he was close enough for her to see.

"No," Sue answered back. "He's gone. Bobby, you need to get out of here. It is going to blow up at any minute."

"Not going to happen love," Bobby said distractedly, already kneeling and assessing the bomb mechanism strapped to his friend. "Jack would never forgive me if I left you here and saved my own neck," he added a tight smile on his face.

"How is he?" Sue asked pensively. "Was he hurt bad?"

"Nah, you know Jack," Bobby scoffed, coming up from looking under the chair. "Nothing keeps superman down." Sobering, he picked gently at the fabric sticking to a wide gash in her leg. "That looks sore," he said, gently probing the area. "Going to leave a scar I'm afraid. Sam-Three-One, Tara, have an ambulance standing by."

"Roger Sam-Three-One. Be advised Sam–Three-Six is on his way."

By the time Tara had finished, Bobby could hear the sound of Jack's footsteps advancing quickly.

"Jack!" Bobby yelled, scrambling to intercept him before he reached Sue. "JACK!" he yelled again grabbing him. "Listen to me!" When Jack stopped his forward motion, he continued. "She's wired, at least three triggers, one of them a vibration trigger. Less than ten on the timer." Stepping back, he glanced back toward the woman in question. "She's shaking so bad, she might blow us all up before I can even figure out how to disarm this thing."

Knowing what he needed to do, Jack squeezed Bobby's arm before advancing at a slower pace. "Sue," he called moving in, reaching for her. He could feel the tremors pass through her and her skin was cold to the touch. "Shhh, it's okay," he murmured, laying a hand on the side of her face, careful to not touch the gash along her hairline. "You need to hold still until Bobby can work his magic."

"She's freezing," he threw over his shoulder at Manning.

"Jack," Sue choked out. "You and Bobby need to get out of here."

"In a minute, we're all going get out of here," Jack soothed. "Are you hurt anywhere besides your head and leg?" he asked. Slipping his jacket around her shoulders, he could see a distinct hand print around her throat. Lifting her chin to get a better look, he winced.

"No, I'm okay," Sue said, leaning into Jack's touch. "Cold. Scared."

"I know, I'm scared too," Jack said, moving to cut the bindings on Sue's legs and arms. "Don't move," he cautioned. "Bobby?"

"It's tricky. Best I can hope to do is delay it," Bobby said, making sure his features were not in Sue's line of sight. "Not too late to get out of here. I'll bring her out with me," he offered.

The piercing look Jack threw at him told him that there was no way that was going to happen.

"Right then," Bobby sighed, sitting further up so that Sue could see him. "You ready to get out of here?" he asked tightly, a forced smile on his face. Seeing a nod, he continued. "It's going to be a rough," he warned. "When I give the word Jack's going to pull that vest off of you and give it to me. Then he's going to get you up and moving toward the door. And you're going to need to be quick about it."

"What about you?" Jack pressed.

"I'm going to be about two steps behind you mate," Manning assured him, silently hoping that was going to be the case. Pausing, he pinned Jack with his eyes. "We're only going to get a minute, minute and half tops from the second I cut this wire. You up for it?"

"A minute and half to get a couple hundred yards to the stairs, down two flights, out of the building and find cover before this whole thing goes up. Sure. Not a problem," Jack said flatly, knowing the odds were not with them.

"Minute and half tops," Bobby reminded him softly. "More likely we're going to have less."

Nodding, Jack glanced at Sue before looking back at Bobby. "But if we wait, it's still going to go off."

"Not much of a choice is it?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I've never been good at waiting," Jack said with false bravado. "Let's do it."

Nodding, Bobby reached out to stop Jack. "Whatever happens, you keep moving, you hear me? You need to get Sue out of here."

"Bobby?" Jack questioningly, grabbing his arm and pinning him with his eyes. The serious tone in his voice made him think that Bobby was going to sacrifice himself to save them.

Reading the worry in his friend's eyes, Manning smiled. "Don't worry mate. I don't have any intention of dying today. I've got a bone to pick with one Daniel J. Farther."

Relieved, Jack snorted. "Well, you're going to have to wait 'til I get finished with him." Turning back toward Sue, he asked. "You ready?"

Looking at both of them with eyes bright with tears, Sue shook her head. "I don't think I'm going to be able to walk. I can't feel my legs. You and Bobby need to leave me and get out of here. I'm not worth risking both of your lives."

"Gotta disagree," Bobby retorted as Jack vehemently shook his head.

"I'd give my life ten times over if it meant you'd walk out of here safe. You _**are**_ worth that and more Sue," Hudson asserted hotly. Softening his gaze as he locked eyes with her to reinforce his words. Seeing her realization of what he was saying, Jack reached out and cupped her cheek for a few seconds before turning back to Bobby.

Taking in a deep breath, Bobby nodded to Jack to get ready. Easing his hand under the vial of nitroglycerin, he held it steady, snipping a lead wire on the triggering mechanism. "Clock's ticking!" he snapped, shifting to take the vest after Jack loosened the final straps from around Sue.

"Come on," Jack said, pulling Sue to her feet and catching her as her legs buckled. Sliding her arm over his shoulder, he ignored the screaming of his own injuries and urged her forward towards the stairs. He tried unsuccessfully to ignore the stifled whimpers coming from Sue. Somehow he knew that sound was going to haunt him for some time to come.

Reaching the doorway leading to the stairs, Jack chanced a glance over his shoulder. He could see Bobby attempting to position the vest and the vial of nitroglycerin to buy them time.

They had only made it down two steps before he heard Bobby's footsteps behind him. "I'll take her," Manning urged, barely pausing to sling her over his shoulder. He followed Jack pounding down the stairs as quickly as he could, silently apologizing for each jolt he knew Sue was feeling.

Swinging open the outer door, Jack stepped out, immediately scanning the area for cover. "Bridge," he snapped, pointing across the parking lot toward the solid concrete pillars.

Breaking into a jog, they had only made it part way before the building behind them ripped apart. The force of the blast sent them to the ground.

Raising his head when the debris that was raining down around them finally stopped, Jack looked around for his friends. Seeing Bobby's wave that he was okay, he crawled the short distance between himself and Sue. "You okay?" he asked anxiously, helping her to sit up.

Sue shook her head as tears beginning to fall in earnest.

Realizing she wasn't talking in purely physical terms, Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He ignored the pain as she put her arms around his body and buried her face into his neck. Lowering his head, he rested his cheek against her head and closed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears of relief.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Bobby dropped his head and sent a silent prayer of thanks to the heavens that they had all made it. Hearing the calls from the approaching teams, he said softly, "helps on the way," before turning away to allow the two to have few moments alone.

* * *

><p>"Found a witness who saw a dark colored pickup tear out of the parking lot not five minutes before we got here," Dimitrius reported as he watched the paramedics put sterile strips over a gash on Bobby's arm.<p>

"Any description of the driver?" Jack asked from beside him, having been given a cursory checkup and waiting to go the hospital for a more through workup.

"Mid-forties, blond hair, stocky," D answered, cocking an eyebrow as if to dare either Jack or Bobby to make a guess who it might be.

"Sure sounds like Dell," Manning offered.

"Has Sue been able to tell you anything?" D asked, looking towards the woman in question being tended to by the medical personnel a short distance away.

"Not yet," Jack replied softly, his eyes following D's. "Maybe once we get to the hospital and they get her patched up." Glancing back at him, he added, "She's pretty shook up."

"Understandable," Gans replied. "I'm just glad you two got her out of there in time."

"Yeah, well, that was thanks to Bobby," Jack said seriously standing up to face his friend. "I appreciate it man."

Bobby clenched the hand being held out to him and was pulled into a brief hug before being let go. The reality that all of them could have easily died was still too close for comfort. Stepping back he tried to brush off the magnitude of the moment. "Yeah well, I told her that I'd never hear the end of it from you if I didn't." Jack's and D's grin and chuckle told him he'd managed to lighten the moment as he had intended.

"Agent, we're ready to go," the medic said, coming up to Jack.

Glancing back, he realized that the gurney holding Sue had already been loaded into the ambulance. "Sure you don't need to come too?" he asked Bobby.

"I'm good. This is only the first time I've been banged up this week," he quipped back. "At the rate you're going, they can just dedicate a room for you there at the hospital."

"Ha, ha," Hudson said dryly. Turning to D he added, "Have funny man here pick me up after he finishes his routine, would ya?"

Laughing, D said "Sure." He sobered as he watched the medic take Jack's arm to help him to the ambulance. The slouched posture and slow movements told him that the adrenaline that had masked the pain was wearing off.

Turning he caught a frown on Bobby's face. "Didn't say a word about being in that much pain, did he?" Gans hazarded.

Manning glanced at him. "Did you expect him to? It wouldn't have mattered if he'd been half dead. He'd made up his mind that nothing was going to keep him from finding that shiela."

* * *

><p>Opening the door to the hospital room, the nurse sighed in frustration. She had told Agent Hudson twice to return to his room but he was still here. Shaking her head, she resigned herself to the situation. Moving into the dimly lit room, she paused momentarily to greet the yellow Labrador that came to see her.<p>

"It's okay boy," she said softly patting his head. "I just need to check on your friends here," she added, running her eyes over the woman asleep in the bed as she moved to the recliner to check on the other sleeping patient. Picking up his wrist, she took his pulse before pulling a blood pressure cup from her pocket.

"Jack," the nurse called softly. Carefully avoiding the gun resting on he leg near his hand, she raised his arm and applied the cup. Looking into sleepy brown eyes, she smiled. "Just need to check your vitals," she assured him. Waiting for the machine to take the reading, she took his temperature. Nodding towards the gun, she asked, "Don't you think the two agents in the hallway are enough? They seem to be pretty protective as to who gets in here."

"Can't be too careful," Jack said, clearing his throat and instinctively moving the gun to the other leg where it was more accessible.

Getting the message, the nurse changed subjects. "You'd be more comfortable in a bed. I can come get you when she wakes up."

"I'm fine here," Jack replied, trying to sound reassuring. Looking around the nurse, he watched Sue for a moment to see if she was awake. "She doesn't like hospitals," he offered as an explanation.

"No one really likes staying in one." Pulling off the blood pressure cup, she looked at him reading the pallor and fatigue reflected in his features. "Can you give me a pain rating?"

"Two, three," Jack threw out, not meeting her eyes.

"Uh huh," she acknowledged not quite believing him. "Do you want something?"

"Maybe in a little bit," he said, trying to muster a small smile. "Thanks."

Pausing as the door, the nurse looked back. "I have to change her bandage in a half hour. If you decide you need something before then, just use the call light."

Waiting until the nurse had left the room, Jack grimaced as he eased himself upward. He wasn't convinced the hospital bed was going to be any more comfortable than the chair he had been napping in. Besides, his room was too far away as far as he was concerned. Looking at his watch, he frowned when he realized it was only a little after midnight. At this rate, it was going to be a long night.

His emotions were seconded in Levi's sorrowful gaze as he rested his head on Jack's leg. Reaching out, Jack laid a comforting hand on the dog. "She'll be okay buddy. We'll both make sure of that."

Seeming to be satisfied by Jack's assurances, Levi went back to this post beside the bed where he could keep a watchful eye on both of his people.

Watching the placid canine, Jack was glad Lucy had thought to bring him to the hospital earlier. Although she had not gotten to see Sue personally, she had said it made her feel better knowing that Levi would be here when Sue woke up. Jack had promised to keep her posted on Sue's progress.

As it had been several hours, he thought he should send her a note to assure her that Sue was resting comfortably. Picking up his phone from the floor beside the chair, Jack scanned the messages. Reading one from Bobby, he punched in his number. "Bobby, what'd you find out?"

"S.O.G's still tailing Morrow. We're hoping he'll lead us to Dell," Manning relayed.

"And if he doesn't?" Jack pressed.

"If nothing by morning, we'll pick him up and have a little chat with Mr. Jeffrey Morrow," Bobby assured him.

"I don't want either of those guy slipping into oblivion," Hudson pressed, afraid Dell would elude capture has he had previously.

Agreeing with Jack, but not needing to say it, Bobby changed subjects. "How's Sue?"

"Still sleeping. The doctor said she'd be out for hours, and he evidently meant it. They'll have to change the packing in her leg again before too long so that will probably wake her up. As long as she doesn't spike a fever, doctor thought she'd be okay."

"And you?"

"Sore," Jack admitted begrudgingly.

"Are they going to let you go home tomorrow?" Bobby asked.

"Suppose to," Jack said, not telling him that he wasn't exactly being the most cooperative patient or that he had no intention of leaving until he was convinced Sue did not need him here.

""Kay. I'll stop by in the morning and bring you some clean clothes," Manning said.

"Appreciate it. And Bobby, call me if you find Dell," Jack pressed.

"Night Jack," Bobby intoned, not promising anything before disconnecting.

Unseeingly, Jack looked at the phone in his hand. He really didn't know what he would do should Morrow and Dell escape capture. He wasn't sure Sue would ever feel safe again as long as they were free. He knew he would be looking over his shoulder that was for sure.

Sending Lucy a quick text, he decided to lie back down. Wincing as he moved, he began to wonder if he was being a fool to not take something for the discomfort. He was afraid if he did, it would knock him out to the point he would not hear Sue if she woke up.

Blowing out a breath, Jack smiled at the liquid brown eyes standing immediately beside him. "I'm okay boy," he said softly. As the phrase seemed to answer Levi's question, Jack watched as he again sank to the floor next to Sue's bed. "You're not getting much sleep either, are you?" Jack asked rhetorically.

A thump of Levi's tale responded to Jack's question.

Closing his eyes, Jack tried to focus on his breathing and ignore the throbbing of his side. He was close to succeeding when the sound of a strangled cry brought him upright. Across the room Sue sat up, panic and disorientation on her face.

Moving as quickly as he could, Jack tried to get past the dog standing with his feet on the side of the bed and whining. "Sue," he called, trying to get into her line of vision. "You're safe. I've got you," he said evenly, laying his hands on her upper arms and slowly rubbing them.

"Jack?" Sue called hesitantly, her eyes scanning his face.

"I'm right here," he said as he watched tears appear in her eyes. "Hey," he said trying to lighten his features. "It's okay. You're safe now."

"I thought you were dead," she whispered huskily, reaching to touch his face.

The anguish of her tone brought a lump to Jack's throat. Pulling her close, he pressed his lips to her forehead before wrapping his arms around her as she pressed her face to his. He could feel her tears on his cheek as he slowly rubbed circles on her back until he felt her stop trembling. After a few minutes, the feel of Levi's incessant pawing caused him to pull away.

"Okay, boy. You get to greet her too," Jack said, shifting enough to allow Levi to again stand on his back feet to get to his mistress.

"Levi," Sue called joyously, relishing the welcoming feel of his kisses on her face. An unbidden laugh erupted from her at the overwhelming love she felt from her furry companion. "I missed you too buddy."

"Lucy brought him earlier," Jack said, pushing Levi back down. "She said he would feel better if he was with you."

"And me with him," she added softly. Moving, she winced and instinctively gripped her leg.

"Do you remember how your leg was hurt?" Jack asked, pushing gently on her shoulders to ease her back in the bed. "Was it in the crash?" The doctor had told him it appeared to be caused by jagged metal.

"When they pulled me from the car I think," Sue said frowning. "I remember we were talking, then the truck," a shudder ran through her finishing the sentence. "I was dazed and then I looked over and I thought…." She paused to swallow back the tears that again appeared in her eyes. Jack picked up her hand and began to rub his thumb in comforting circles on it.

"You were… unconscious and bleeding," she started again after a minute. "My head hurt and my eyes were burning from the airbags, and suddenly these hands grabbed me and pulled me out of the car. I remember a sharp pain in my leg as they did it."

"You were bleeding pretty bad at the scene," he said looking down, a frown causing his brow to furrow. Looking back at her, he raised a fist to his chest and rubbed it in a tight circle. 'I'm sorry.'

Sitting back up, Sue shook her head. "It's not your fault, Jack," she said, gripping his hand tighter. "There was nothing you could have done."

Shaking his head slowly in disagreement, he looked at her with a pained expression. "I could have listened to you and left town when you asked. I could have left you at the office. I could have hold up in some hotel and sat on my hands until Tara, Bobby, D, and Myles caught those clowns. I could have told D to hand the case off to another team. I could have…." Jack said tightly before looking away, his jaw clenching.

"It's not your fault," she reiterated, stressing each word to try to make him hear. Silently she watched him wrestle with his guilt and her words. "Thank you for coming to rescue me," she said softly, after a few moments.

Soberly, he turned to stare at her. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

Sue cupped his cheek, feeling him lean into her touch. "I'm right here," she said, mirroring his words from before. "It's okay. I'm safe."

Reaching up, Jack put his hand on the side of her head and pulled her closer. Leaning forward, he kissed her gently. Feeling her respond, he cherished the feel of her lips moving below his. Breaking the contact, he laid his forehead on hers, relishing her touch for a moment. Feeling a sudden change in her, Jack sat back. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you in hospital scrubs?" she asked, fingering the material of his smock. Looking at his arm, she realized he had an identification bracelet. "You're a patient?"

Shaking his head, Jack smiled softly to ease her worry. "Merely a precaution."

"What's wrong?" Sue asked, not convinced.

"Various parts of me are shades of black, blue, green or purple," he said quickly, blowing out a breath and waiving off the significance of the statement.

Not understanding exactly what he meant, Sue shook her head slightly to indicate her confusion.

Debating for a moment, Jack sighed. There was no way, he was going to be able to keep it from her for very long as the doctor had already told him he was not going to be cleared for several days to return to work. Reaching for the bottom of his shirt, he lifted it partway up to expose the deep purple and greenish bruising covering half his body.

"Jack," Sue gasped in horror, looking at the damage.

Lowering his shirt to make her bring her eyes back to his, he signed, 'I'm okay'. Dryly, he added, "I don't think I'll be going shirtless for awhile," trying ease her worry.

"Does it hurt?" she asked wincing.

"A little," he admitted reluctantly. The sound of the door opening caused him to sign 'door' before glancing back.

"I'm sorry," the nurse said softly, coming into the room with a cart of supplies. "I need to check her vitals and change her bandage now."

Nodding, Jack stood up. "I've got to step out but I'll check on you in a little bit," he assured Sue, squeezing her hand.

Sue gripped his hand to stop him from leaving. "Get some rest," Sue urged when he looked questioningly at her. "I'll be okay and you need it."

Smiling at the exchange, the nurse looked at Jack. "The lady knows what she's talking about. Since you won't listen to me," she trailed off, jerking her head expectantly toward Sue as if to ask if he was going to pay attention to her.

Rolling his eyes at the nurse, Jack sighed. "Alright. I'm just down the hall, room three- two-six," he said and signed for her. "If you need me, have the nurse get me or send Levi. I'll leave the door part way open." Glancing down at Sue's silent sentry, he smiled softly. "You'll find me, won't ya boy?"

* * *

><p>Slapping the table in front of him, Bobby leaned forward to get into Jeffrey Morrow's face. He was tired from being up for the better part of the past three days and he really had no patience for this yahoo. "You don't seem to understand how much trouble you're in here, do you?"<p>

"Accessory after the fact to multiple counts of murder, bank robbery, felon in possession," Myles intoned in Morrow's ear, "and then we get to the really good stuff. Possession of explosives, kidnapping and attempted murder of not one but two FBI employees," he said, his tone becoming harsher as he finished. "And we won't even talk about the state and local charges you're facing."

"Whoa," Morrow hissed, rubbing his hand over his face. "I didn't do anything to any of your guys."

"But your buddies Farther and Dell did," Manning snapped back. "And since you provided them with the truck and the dynamite, tsk, tsk." He paused for effect. "Your fingerprints were all over it. You're in it up to your eyebrows." Sitting back, Bobby could tell that they were close to breaking this guy. "Whatta think Myles? Lethal injection?"

"Oh, definitely," Leland intoned gleefully, leaning against the wall. "I know. We can flip a coin to see who gets to do it, Maryland or Virginia."

"Okay, okay," Morrow snapped sitting up right. "What do you want?"

"Dell," Manning intoned. "Where can we find him?"

Nervously, Morrow licked his lips. "If I give you what I know, what's in it for me?"

Pursing his lips, Bobby pretended to think for a moment. "We'll recommend to the A.U.S.A. life with the possibility of parole… _**if**_we get Dell," he stressed. "If you're a good boy, you'll be out in thirty."

"Better than death," Myles stressed.

Considering his options, Morrow blew out a loud breath. "I don't know for sure where he is," he breathed quietly, relenting. "But I heard him talking to Farther that his old lady's kid won some pitcher of the year award last fall. You can probably find him through that."

"Where?" Leland snarled, leaning over Morrow.

"Someplace in Virginia," Morrow ground out, leaning away from the glaring faces.

Glancing backward, Manning nodded toward the two-way mirror.

* * *

><p>Striding into the bullpen a short time later, Bobby called out as soon as he hit the door. "Tara?"<p>

"Michael Browdon, seventeen, Junior League pitcher of the year," she called out, motioning towards the screen. "Lives with his mother and stepfather just outside of Fredericksburg, Virginia. Mother is a stay at home mom. Step-Dad is a mechanic at a local factory."

Glancing at the waiting faces, she continued. "In trying to find out more about Mr. Tyler Dawgins, the step-dad, I discovered that the real Mr. Dawgins died nine years ago. However, a DMV record says that he registered a dark colored, late model Ford pick up last year."

"Do tell," Myles murmured. "It's a wonder what medicine can do these days isn't. Do we have a picture of this miracle man Mr. Dawgins?"

"We do, from a license. Gentlemen, on your left the recently reincarnated Tyler Dawgins. On your right, James Dell," Tara said, waiting for them to see what she saw.

Bobby looked over at D and Myles to confirm they were seeing the same thing. It was Lucy however who stated the obvious. "They're the same person."

"Address?" D snapped.

"Yep," Tara answered, holding up a slip of paper.

"Good work Tara," Bobby called, moving to gather his coat. "Let Jack know I'm going to be late picking him up," he said, snatching the piece of paper with the address on it from Williams' hand as he passed.

"Oh, and Tara," D said, pausing at the doorway. "Don't tell him where we've gone."

"Right," Tara said. It was only after they were gone did it occur to her. "So what do I tell him?"

* * *

><p>Turning from the window, Jack glanced at his watch. Three hours since Lucy had stopped by with a change of clothing for both he and Sue and the news that the others were following up on a lead on Dell. Sighing, he sank into the chair and looked over at Sue asleep in the bed.<p>

She was doing better than he could have hoped given all she had gone through. So far, she had been spared any more nightmares and the large cut on her leg was showing signs of closing. Thinking about the deep, ten-inch laceration, Jack mentally winced at the number of stitches it would have taken to close it if that had been a possibility. Unfortunately, since it had not been properly tended to after it happened, the wound would take much longer to heal.

Debating on whether or not he should call Bobby for an update, Jack discarded the thought as Sue showed signs of waking. Standing beside the bed, he smiled. "Hey sleepyhead."

"Hi," Sue murmured back, trying to clear the fog from her brain. "Any news on Bobby and the others?" she asked, clearing her throat and sitting more upright.

"Not yet. How are you feeling?" Jack asked, watching her face. It still showed that she was tired, but there was less pain etched into it.

"Better," Sue assured him with a smile. "You?"

Shrugging it off, Jack smiled. "I don't think I'm going to be back in ready-for-anything status for a few days yet."

Sardonically, Sue smiled and nodded. She knew that feeling. Glancing up, her features transitioned to a welcoming smile when she saw the face peeking into the room. "Hey," she called out at the group entering.

Following Sue's gaze, Jack turned to greet his coworkers. Watching them as they stopped around the bed, he read the barely concealed glee in their features. "You got him," he surmised, half as a statement, half as a question.

"Signed, sealed, and delivered," Bobby announced, breaking into a grin.

"He give you any trouble?" Jack asked.

Shaking his head, Myles retorted, "Meek as a lamb. Seems Mr. Dell promised the missus to keep all of his guns out of the home. And since he couldn't get to his truck AND we weren't beautiful women helplessly tied to a chair…," Myles trailed off holding up his hands, suggesting the rest was obvious.

"Thank you Myles," Sue said and signed, smiling at the complement.

"A.U.S.A. says there's plenty of evidence to charge him for the old murders and robberies as well as his more current activities, including taking a shot at you the other night," D assured them. "He won't be out in this lifetime."

"Good," Sue said. "I don't think I'd feel very safe knowing one day he could get out," she added shuddering at the thought.

Jack sympathetically squeezed her hand, but before he could say anything Bobby broke in.

"That's not gonna happen. Besides, the rest of us talked and the next time somebody comes after Jack, he's getting shoved on a plane and shipped to Alaska and you're," Bobby pointed at Sue, "going to the Caribbean."

"Sounds good to me," Lucy said half under her breath. Nudging Tara, she added, "Think we could go as her bodyguards?"

Looking at his coworkers, he could see the truth of Bobby's threats in their eyes. The past week had been hard on them also. He felt bad about that. "What? I get lousy cell service and bears, and she gets sandy beaches and Mai Tais?" Jack objected good-naturally.

D shrugged as if it seemed obvious to him. "I don't think you'd look very good in a bikini," causing all them to laugh at the mental image the statement caused.

Holding up his hands in defeat, Jack sighed. "I can't argue with that. Alaska, it is I guess. What you say Levi? Going with me or Sue?"

Looking between his two favorite humans, Levi barked an apology to Jack before jumping up to rest his feet on Sue.

"Guess he told you," Tara said, laughing with the others.

Chuckling, Jack looked at his friends and smiled. For the first time in days, it felt like things were getting back to normal.

The end.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Time to roll those closing credits. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
